Are We Falling in Love?
by OtEpShAmAyA
Summary: Joey and Seto- 2 completely different people with nothing in common, right? Or so they think. After talking they become quick friends, and maybe a little more. I'm terrible at summaries lol.  SetoxJoey- characters a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Joey sat alone on his front porch steps, silently smoking a cigarette and gazing up at the full moon. He had too much on his mind and wished he could walk away from himself, if only for a little while. Summer had seemingly gone by so fast, in the blink of an eye, and he had done nothing special in his time off from school. Just simply sat around the house, sulking. Or if he wasn't home, he had been working, pulling long doubleshifts to keep himself from thinking... His thoughts were slowly driving him mad.

He sighed after taking the last draw of his cigarette and put it out before carelessly tossing it into the yard.

"I knew you'd be sitting out here again tonight."

Joey glanced over to see Seto Kaiba approaching him, out for his usual late night rounds.

Joey nodded at him and lit up another cigarette.

Seto came off as if he had been having the same kind of Summer Joey had been having. Joey would see Seto walking aimlessly around the neighborhood each night, lost in his own little world. It became a routine thing- Joey would sit outside and smoke and Seto would come strolling by.

But they'd never really said much of anything to each other before. This was a first.

"Out for another walk tonight, too?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded and licked his lips.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Nah, man. Go 'head."

Seto took a seat next to Joey, sitting on a step above his.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, both staring up at the midnight sky.

"Why do you always walk the streets at night?" Joey felt compelled to ask.

Seto shrugged.

"Gives me something to do... Time to think..."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"What about you? Why do you always sit outside and smoke this late at night?"

"Same reason, really. Just a lot on my mind."

"Like the breakup?"

Joey cringed. It seemed like everyone knew about how Mai had heartlessly dumped him on his birthday a couple months ago... It was mainly the reason Joey couldn't stand himself. Like... What had he done to her to deserve that big of a fuck you? He'd given Mai his all. Never mistreated her... And yet she'd shown up on his doorstep early that fateful morning in another guy's arms to inform him that that was the end of their one year relationship...

"Sorry. I... I didn't mean to bring that up... I shouldn't have said anything." Seto instantly began to apolojize.

"No... It's okay... Things happen." Joey replied, "Obviously I wasn't good enough to be with her."

Seto shook his head.

"Dude, no one is, according to her. Mai's all about Mai. You know it had nothing to do with you."

"I don't know..."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"...Why did you come up to me tonight, anyway?" Joey asked.

Seto blinked and cleared his throat.

"Um... I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to... I didn't mean to... Um... I'll leave if you want me to."

Seto got to his feet and started to walk away.

"I didn't mean for that to sound hateful... Actually having someone to talk to would be pretty righteous."

Joey hopped up and followed after Seto.

"So what's been your big deal this Summer?" he asked.

Seto shrugged.

"Just..." he sighed, "I can't stand things at home. Dad expects too much out of me and he won't freakin leave me alone about the company... I just really wish I could be a normal teenager for once."

"Yeah... That would get to me, too."

The two of them started walking around the neighborhood together, rambling on and on about their problems and their worries. Joey was actually relieved that Seto had started talking to him. Talking to Seto made him forget how much he hated himself, if only for tonight. Joey wasn't sure why, but he figured it was the sudden change in the norm. A new, unexpected budding friendship- something he needed.

And it was nice...

Joey had never seen Seto like this, never knew what was going on inside his head. Seto never talked much at school, and now Joey knew why.

"I was always so tired at school. Dad wanted me to stay home and do my studies there, but I couldn't let go of the one thing that made me like everybody else. Someplace where I could pretend I was normal..."

"Wow. I always thought you were just stuck up." Joey replied, "No offense."

"None taken. It's an understandable assumption."

Joey discovered that they were more alike than he would have ever imagined, in so many ways. Although he had only been talking to him for a short while, he considered Seto to be a close friend now.

They talked and talked until the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Wow, I didn't realize we'd been walking for this long." Joey said with a smile.

"I know. We'd better get home. If dad finds out I'm gone he'll kill me!"

"Yeah, we better head back... Maybe we can hang out later today."

Seto frowned and looked down at the ground.

"That would be awesome, but..."

Joey grimaced.

"I understand..."

"I'm sorry... Dad would never let me... I mean, I'd really like to actually hang out with a friend for once! But..."

"Man, it's cool. I completely understand." Joey said, "I should've figured from all you told me about your dad-"

"You know what? Give me your cell number and I'll text you later. I'll talk to my dad about maybe having you over."

"Alright."

They exchanged numbers, hoping everything would work out. It would be nice for Joey to have something to do on his day off.

"Well, I've gotta high tail it outta here. Talk to you later." Seto said.

"Bye." Joey replied, turning to head back towards his house. He turned his head to see Seto hurrying off and smiled.

He was pretty damn cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Seto crept across his lawn, tiptoed across the front porch and snuck in through the front door without making so much as a peep. He let out a sigh of relief as he took his jacket off and hung it in the closet. He was pretty damn tired, but his time out had been well worth it. He just hoped he could keep Joey as a friend.

He walked up the stairs to his room and threw himself down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Not even an hour later, his father burst through the door, already dressed for business.

"Seto! Wake up!" his father bellowed.

Seto's eyes flew open and he sat up, still very out of it from his lack of sleep yet he could feel the prickling fear running through his veins.

"We have some matters to take care of. The company meeting starts at twelve, so get up and get ready, boy. This is important." his father said.

Seto felt relieved that his father hadn't found out about his late outting, but he was beyond frustrated with himself that he had completely forgotten about the damn meeting today.

"Be downstairs in thirty minutes."

His father stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Seto rubbed his eyes and dragged himself out of the comfort of his bed, dreading every moment of the day ahead of him.

Except the possibility that he might see Joey later. That would be his silver lining. Now all he had to do was find out how he could bring it up to his dad.

He reached for his phone and flipped it open, smiling when he saw that he had already gotten a text from the blonde.

"Sleep well! :D", was all it said, but it lightened Seto's mood.

He smiled and texted back, "I tried, but I only got a little bit of sleep. I'm off to a meeting now. Ugh... Text me whenever you wake up."

Seto entered his bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed dramtically the past couple months, maybe not as much physically as mentally and emotionally. No, his physical characteristics had definitely been affected the least.

He was still going through changes, some outrageously confusing ones at that.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on such things at the moment. He had business to attend to.

Business...

Usual, boring business...

Ugh...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Joey groggily opened his eyes and stretched. How long had he been asleep? He turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of the setting sun in the distance from his bedroom window.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his bed so quickly his foot got tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor. He fought with the cover for a moment before claiming victory and managing to get loose. He scrambled to his feet and reached for his cell phone, which was laying on his dresser all the way across the room.

Three new messages...

He opened his phone and checked them, all three from Seto.

"I tried, but I only got a little bit of sleep. I'm off to a meeting now. Ugh...Text me whenever you wake up."

"Hey, I just got back from my meeting."

"Um... Do you still want to hang out tonight? Dad's going to the casino with some woman he's seeing now. He won't be back til late. You can come hang out."

"Sorry, I just woke up. And of course I do. I'll be over there in a little bit. Can you meet me outside your house, though?" Joey typed back.

A few moments later, he got a reply.

"I've actually been walking around the past half hour. I can stop by and we can walk to my house together."

Joey smiled to himself, wondering for a second if Seto had been waiting for his text this whole time...

"Alright. :D. Just give me some time to get ready."

"Okay."

For some reason, he started to feel nervous and the butterflies began to well up in his stomache.

Why am I feeling like this? Joey wondered, feeling a little uneasy with himself at that point in time. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. Was he... Did he...?

No, couldn't be that...

Could it?...

He tried to shake the static from his head long enough to simply concentrate on the matter at hand. He was just getting ready to hang out with Seto... No reason to feel pressure... RIght?

Joey found himself agonizing over how he looked in the mirror, trying desperately to get his hair to fix perfectly and trying to find some nice looking threads to wear.

All in all, he spent nearly an hour getting ready.

He texted Seto with an apology for the wait.

"I'm ready now."

"Alright. I'm sitting out on your steps."

Joey let out a shaky breath and lit up a cigarette before exiting his front door.

"Hey, man." Joey greeted.

Seto stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey." he replied.

"I'm really sorry I took forever."

"Eh, it's okay. I always take forever getting ready." Seto gave a small laugh. "How many packs you smoking a day now?"

"Actually, this is the first one I've had today. But, for the record, I only usually smoke half a pack a day."

Joey began to feel a little more comfortable around the brown haired boy than before, the tension in his stomache easing up.

The two of them began to walk to Seto's house. Joey started wondering just how big Seto's room would be, or how he would have it decorated. Did his dad even allow him the freedom to make his room his own? Joey could see Seto's room being very plain and adult-looking, with portraits from famous artists hanging perfectly on the walls and expensive vases sitting in every available space. Things his dad would probably like...

They rounded the corner and headed for the gate guarding the front drive to the Kaiba Estate. Joey took in every little detail of the house in the distance. It was so... fancy looking. Joey's house was a mere shack compared to this place. All this space for Seto, his dad, and his little brother? Possibly a maid or two also?

With that thought, Joey raised an eyebrow and gave Seto a questioning look.

"Won't your brother or the maids say something to your dad if they see me?" he asked.

Seto shook his head.

"My little brother keeps secrets very well, and we only have one maid. Her name's Sonya, and she's sweet. I go to her with my problems. She agrees with my desire for a social life one hundred percent. She won't say a word."

"Good. I don't want your dad to find out and take anything out on you."

"I don't see what his deal is. Just cuz I have a company to run doesn't mean I can't have friends. He thinks I won't put my full effort into the business if I have "distractions" around. Ugh..."

Seto typed in some ridiculously long code into the gate panel and the gate opened dramatically.

Was that the effect they were aiming for when they designed the thing? Joey wondered.

Seto lead the way to his front porch and through the front door. A blonde headed woman with big brown eyes smiled sweetly at them as they entered the house. She definitely had to be Sonya. She was armed with a cleaning cloth and a bottle of disinfectant.

"Hey, honey! Who's your friend?" Sonya asked, giving Joey a quick look over.

"Sonya, this is Joey. He lives a couple of blocks away."

"Nice to meet you, Joey." Sonya held her hand out and shook Joey's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"It's so nice to see Seto bring a friend home! I'm so happy!" then she turned back to Seto, "And don't worry. Your father will never know about this."

"Thanks." Seto said.

"Your father just doesn't understand kids your age need to be out with their friends, not running a company."

"He never will, either."

Sonya scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't worry too much about it. You'll be eighteen in December, honey. Then you can just get out of here. Now you two run upstairs and have fun while ya can. If anything happens to put a damper in your father's plans tonight I'll let you know."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Seto and Joey walked up the steps and went into Seto's room. Joey took a good look around. The room was massive, almost as big as Joey's entire house. The walls were plain white with, as Joey figured, paintings. But these weren't old, historic paintings. They were paintings of duel monsters, done in magnificent detail. Other than that, Joey could tell Seto didn't have much of a say in how the rest of his room looked. The royal blue sheets on Seto's huge bed and his curtains matched the carpet. Every table in the room seemed to be made from the same stained oak wood. Everything was basically color coordinated.

Seto threw himself on the, of course, blue sofa across the room and motioned for Joey to join him.

"I... like... your room." Joey complimeted.

"I hate it."

"Why?"

Joey sat on the opposite side of the couch and tilted his head a little to the left, waiting for Seto's reply.

"Let's just say it's a prison, not a room."

"Yeah... It looks like you don't really get to customise it and make it your own."

Seto shook his head.

"Being different isn't acceptable around here..." he trailed off, averting his eyes.

"I've noticed..."

"But, let's not talk about my dad. I can't even stand the thought of him... What do you wanna do?"

Joey thought for a moment. He didn't really feel like doing a whole lot, honestly. He felt lazy, having slept for so long.

"Let's watch a movie."

"What do you wanna watch? I've got all the new releases. Even the shit that's in theater right now."

After agreeing on what movie to watch, which was a comedy/romance, Seto dimmed the lights, giving the whole room a theater effect.

Fucking epic.

The two boys leaned back in their seats, now way closer than before. The sofa was actually pretty small considering it was in Seto's room. It took comfort to a whole new level, though.

"Have you watched this one already?" Joey asked.

"Nope." Seto replied, "I have all these movies and games and stuff, but I rarely find time to play them. Mokuba uses my stuff more than I do. Dad's not as strict with him."

A moment later, Seto looked at Joey and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry I keep going on about shit like that. I'm not used to having friends."

"It's alright. You can talk to me about anything, anytime."

"Thanks, man."

Joey looked into Seto's deep blue eyes for a moment, never realizing how epic they looked. He wondered if that was his natural eye color or if he was wearing contacts. Even in the dim light they seemed to have a glow to them... He hurriedly looked away, knowing for a fact his too-long stare had been beyond noticeable. He was afraid Seto would be weirded out by him or something.

"You have really cool eyes. I've always liked brown eyes. Not to sound weird or anything." Seto said with a laugh.

Joey's heart skipped a beat and he could tell he was blushing. Why was Seto making him feel like this? Joey didn't understand. He'd never felt like this around another guy before... Was he developing a crush on Seto?...

"I like your eyes, too. Sorry I looked so long. I just never really noticed how blue they were... Do you wear contacts?"

"Nah, I have pretty good vision. Are yours contacts?"

"No. I have glasses, though. Just for reading."

Seto didn't seem to mind... Was it just because he didn't know how to act with a friend?

Or was he digging Joey, too?...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Seto smiled to himself, turning away a bit so Joey wouldn't see. Joey was making Seto feel so... incredible... His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was beginning to blush. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that, yes, he liked Joey. A lot. Joey was amazing...

One of the things Seto had been pondering about over the Summer had been his own sexuality. He'd never been much into girls, but it wasn't until he passed Joey one night and noticed him out on his front porch, looking so lost and alone, that he realized that just maybe he liked guys. His heart had raced every night when he would reach Joey's street in hopes that he could see him again, but also in fear that he wouldn't. Then, last night when he had worked up the nerve to talk with him, he began to fall for Joey hardcore. He was so cute... Attractive in so many ways.

A part of him felt bad for not letting Joey know that he was, basically, gay. But if he found out... Would he not want to hang out anymore? Seto couldn't take that type of rejection... Not from Joey...

But...

Joey had been staring into Seto's eyes just a moment ago...

Was it possible that Joey liked him, too?

Seto turned back to Joey and cleared his throat.

Joey looked a little on edge, like maybe something was getting to him.

"What's wrong?" Seto questioned, sitting straight up. "I... I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

Joey shook his head, his blonde bangs swaying with his movement.

"No. You didn't say anything wrong. And I'm okay."

Seto's brow furrowed. He was kind of scared now... He looked straight ahead and stared at the T.V., although he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on in the movie whatsoever.

He glanced over at Joey out of the corner of his eye to see he was doing the same exact thing, obviously paying as much attention to the movie as Seto was.

Seto bit his bottom lip and got to his feet.

"What's up?" Joey asked him.

"Um... I was just going to go get some snacks... You're hungry, right?" Seto replied, nervously trying to think of a reason to leave the room.

"Sure... I'll eat whatever you bring up."

"Alright. Be right back."

Seto stepped out into the hallway and took a deep, shaky breath. He had to find Sonya, a.s.a.p. He looked at his cell phone. It was ten thirty. She was usually finished for the day by now. He walked downstairs and knocked on Sonya's bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called from inside.

Thank heavens, Seto thought, stepping through the door.

Sonya smiled at him from across the room.

"Hey, you. How're things going upstairs?" she asked.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?"

"Sonya, Joey doesn't know that..."

"That you like guys?"

Seto nodded.

Sonya had been the only person Seto had gone to about this. It felt nice having someone he could talk to about things like this. Sonya was like the mother he never had. Why couldn't dad have ever brought home any girls like Sonya? All of the women his dad had ever brought home had been the same- money hungry bitches.

"Seto, honey, if he really sees you as a friend, he won't care about that."

"But..Well, you see..."

Sonya shot him an understanding look and walked across the room to him. She put her hand on the side of his face, putting on her motherly look.

"Honey, you like Joey, don't you?" she asked.

He hesitated before nodding.

"Just go back up there and act like yourself. If he likes you back, time will let you know."

"I guess you're right..."

"He's a cutie, Seto. I hope things go well."

Seto blushed and walked over to the door.

"I do, too. Gotta go. Don't wanna keep him waiting. Sorry to bother you. I just... had a moment..."

"You didn't bother me at all."

Seto dashed out the door and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Mokuba strolled into the kitchen around that time.

"Did you bring someone over?" Mokuba asked him.

"Yeah..."

"You know dad wouldn't approve." Mokuba teased, giving Seto a sneaky smile.

"Of course he wouldnt."

"Who cares, though, right?"

"Damn straight."

Mokuba grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Who'd ya invite over?" he asked his big brother.

"...Joey..."

"Woah, dude, I thought you hated that guy."

"No... I never did..."

"You confuse me sometimes." Mokuba replied, sipping his drink and leaning back in his seat.

If you only knew... Seto thought. He grabbed a bag of chips and some cookies and headed back to his room before his brother could say anything else. That kid didn't know when to stop talking, which surprised Seto that he could keep a secret so well.

When he entered his room Joey was still in the same spot he'd been when Seto had left, still looking troubled.

"Sorry for the wait." Seto said, closing the door behind him. "I got chips and cookies. I hope that's okay."

"That's good." Joey replied.

Seto set the snacks down on the table in front of the couch and gave Joey his full attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Joey slowly turned his attention towards the brunette sitting beside of him, finding it hard to breathe. These feelings were becoming overwhelming... He hadn't been at Seto's house for very long, but the entire time he had been edgy and a little off. Seto made him so nervous...

"Um... Can I smoke in here?" Joey asked him, knowing a cigarette would help him quite a bit at this point.

"I don't care. Here-" Seto handed him a fancy, decorative ashtray. "I don't smoke, but... It just so happens to come with the room."

Joey pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I've really got to stop this..." he said, "It's a bad habit."

They sat in silence until Joey finished smoking, then the blonde turned to Seto and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I'm really sorry I've been acting weird since I got here... It's just..."

"No, no... I've been acting strange, too..." Seto replied, averting his cerulean eyes.

"You make me really nervous, for some reason..." Joey said, inwardly beating himself up for blurting that bit of information out. Seto would definitely think he was odd now...

"I know how you feel... I feel the same way..."

Joey could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks. He awkwardly looked over at Seto and met his deep gaze.

He could almost lose himself in those eyes... They were even more amazing now that he could freely look into them and have an excuse, unlike earlier...

"Why do you make me feel this way?" Joey whispered, his cheeks burning more than before with each word.

Did he really just ask Seto this?

Seto didn't seem to be taken back from his words...

"I... I don't know...But..." Seto bit his lower lip.

He looked so cute when he did that...

"But what?" Joey wanted to know what he had to say.

"Joey... I..."

Seto rested his hand on top of Joey's. His touch sent shivers up Joey's spine...

It was at that moment Joey couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Seto, as way more than a friend.

He brought his hand up just enough to intertwine his fingers with Seto's.

His heart was racing so fast...

"Can I kiss you, Joey?" Seto asked, his voice barely audible.

Joey was surprised by Seto's sudden question, but wasted no time saying, "Yes..."

He leaned forward, meeting the brunette halfway. When their lips met, the world seemed to stop. Joey was only aware of he and Seto. Nothing else mattered right now. No one else... Just Seto... Their hearts were beating in sync in this breathtaking moment.

And he never wanted it to end...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Seto held Joey close to him, never wanting to let him go. It was strange how abruptly things had changed for the two... But it was a great change. Seto felt like he had found a missing piece of himself in Joey. Like this was meant to be...

Seto let out a small laugh, causing Joey to raise up and look at him.

"What?" he asked, his face still flushed from their kiss.

"Your hair smells like strawberries... It's nice." Seto replied, leaning down to kiss the blonde again.

The butterflies in his stomache surfaced again when Joey leaned more into their kiss than before.

"Seto?" Joey said, pulling away from their kiss first.

"Yes?"

"Are we...?"

"Are we what?"

Joey blinked.

"You know..." he simply replied.

Seto shot him a smile.

"I like you, a lot." Seto began, "And... Well... Would it make you uncomfortable for me to call you my boyfriend?"

Joey shook his head.

"No, I want you to..."

"But... You're scared of what people will think?"

"...No... I've never given a damn what people thought of me. And this doesn't change things at all. I want to be with you... but... Your dad... Won't he make things harder for you if he found out you liked someone... Especially another boy..."

Seto looked a bit distant now, thinking over what Joey had said.

How could they be together if his dad didn't let him be himself?

"We won't worry about him. When the time comes he'll find out... But I don't want to think of it at the moment. I just want to think of you and hold you close to me for as long as I can, Joey..."

Joey's brown eyes took on a change that Seto couldn't identify.

"I'm... right here..." he whispered, burying his face in Seto's chest. "So hold me..."

"Are you afraid?"

"Never."

"Not even a little?"

"No... I'll be by your side when that time comes..."

Seto smiled to himself and held onto Joey as if he would be taken away at any moment.

"You really are amazing..."

He lightly ran his fingers through Joey's soft, blonde hair.

If only I could express how much you mean to me... he thought.

I'll never let you go.

No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Joey opened his eyes, the fact that he was still with Seto and the two of them had fallen asleep together on the sofa hitting him like a ton of bricks. He sat up and looked around the room. It was still dark outside.

"Seto!" Joey hissed, shaking the brunette awake.

"What?" Seto asked, still half asleep.

"We fell asleep!"

Seto sat straight up, wearing a worried expression.

"Damn it! What time is it?"

Joey pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

3:47 a.m...

"I gotta go!"

The two boys got to their feet and headed for the bedroom door. But they weren't getting out of this little predicament that easily...

The door slowly began to open...

Joey ducked under the bed faster than he ever thought he was capable of, instinctively holding his breath in.

"What the hell are you doing up so late?" came a burly voice from the doorway.

"I actually fell asleep on my couch watching a movie." Seto smoothly covered up. Well... He'd covered up the fact that someone had been here with him anyway. His voice sounded steady, no nervousness detected whatsoever.

"Well, whatever. Did you get the paperwork finished from earlier?"

"Yeah."

Joey heard Seto's father's heavy footsteps make their way across the room.

"Have you picked up smoking?" he asked.

Oh, fuck! Joey thought, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists together.

"Yeah." Seto replied cooly.

"Hm...Well, just don't do it in the house." his father simply said.

Joey relaxed a bit.

"Did you just get back?" Seto asked.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, and Joey desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm going to bed now. You should get there, too."

"Okay." Seto replied.

Joey was thankful they had broken the silence.

He waited until he heard Seto's father exit the room and Seto let him know it was safe before he crawled out from underneath the bed.

"What was that all about? Why'd he come up here?" Joey asked, his voice going a mile a minute.

"Relax. He does it all the time." Seto replied, "He's kind of suspicious about me sneaking out."

Joey frowned at sat down on Seto's bed.

"What now? How am I going to get out of here?"

"Dad probably won't come back in here til the morning... We'll wait a bit then I'll try to sneak you out."

"How could we let ourselves be so careless?" Joey continued to rant.

Seto shrugged and tossed Joey his pack of cigarettes.

"Here. I'm sure you could use one of these right about now." he said with a slight chuckle.

Joey nodded as he lit one up and let the blissful nicotine fill his lungs, soothing the rest of his body.

"Nice cover up for the cigs, by the way. Isn't he gonna expect you to be smoking from now on?"

"I'll tell him I quit it."

"And he'll believe you?"

"Probably not. But I honestly don't give a damn."

Joey frowned.

Maybe Seto would have been different nowadays if his father had been there for him more. He probably didn't know how to act most the time.

"You don't seem all that worked up about your dad bursting in here."

"Nothing that man does shocks me anymore." Seto said.

Joey stepped closer to the brunette and put his arm around his shoulder.

Joey tried to sympathize. His own father wasn't a bad man... just never there. His father was always gone. Joey honestly had no idea where the guy went for so long.

Seto leaned in and lightly kissed the blonde, causing Joey to momentarily forget their situation.

It was so odd how things turned out...

Maybe this wasn't such a bad Summer...

Hopefully things would get better not that he had Seto by his side...

Sorry for the delay in updating.  
I was stricken with writer's block lol.  
I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it.

I definitely plan on making the chapters longer.  
And more detailed...

Reviews are always nice!

Til next time :) 


End file.
